The Phone Call
by JenJenGundamFan
Summary: Calling customer service is never easy and Heero's experience is no exception!


I want to give a special thanks to Wings Landing for betaing my story! You are so wonderful and I really appreciate you! If you haven't read any of her work, she is such a talented storyteller! Go check her out right after you read and review here. Hehe. Enjoy!

The Phone Call

Heero sat in his office, which was more like a closet, but nonetheless his own personal space away from all the other Preventers. There were no pictures or decorations present, only his work issued laptop, an office phone and a desk tray organizer for important paperwork that sat on his desk. He did not like clutter. He shuffled through a sizable pile of reports on his desk, putting the majority of papers that he had already completed in the outbox. He glanced at the time on his laptop. It was already 13:00 hours. If he was going to make calls before the end of day, he'd better do it now. There was one in particular that he was dreading, but he had to do it. Sighing, he glared at his phone and decided to make a phone call in regards to a recent mission first. After he finished his necessary correspondence for work, he checked the clock again. It was now 15:24. Groaning inwardly, he dialed a customer service number.

"Thank you for calling World Wide Bank to continue in English, press 1," pressing one, the phone line continued. "Listen carefully as our menu options have changed." The monotone voice said as Heero rolled his eyes, this was going to take forever.

"If you would like to hear your account balance press 1. If you would like your account summary press 2, to hear our hours of operation press 3, for directions to the nearest branch press 4. If you need more options press pound." Heero sighed in frustration as he firmly pressed pound.

"If you would like to go back to the main menu, press the star key for more options." Did he miss something? Heero looked at his phone, he had clearly pressed the pound for more options. He gave his phone his signature death glare as he pressed the pound again. Then he heard over the annoying monotone voice reply, "Thank you and goodbye!" The phone beeped and ended the phone call.

"Damn it!" Heero slammed down the phone. He knew this simple task was going to be a huge pain in his ass. Taking in a deep breath, he picked up the phone making sure the screen wasn't broken. Good, he thought to himself. He hadn't broken it… yet. He dialed the number once again and pressed 1, not waiting for the voice recorder to completely finish the sentence. After he selected English, he firmly pushed the 0 button several times. Why didn't he just do this before? He was fed up with himself, and with this call.

"Thank you for calling World Wide Bank customer service, this is Monica speaking, how may I assist you today?"

"Hello, I need to open up a new bank account."

"Sir, do you have a existing account with us?"

"Yes."

"May I have your account number, name, address and email associated with this account?" The woman's voice lacked enthusiasm just like the monotone recording. He gave her the necessary information.

"Ok, so Hero Yue I find no record of you in our system."

"Its HEERO- Y- U -Y" He spelled it out to her. Frustrated, he balled his free hand into a fist.

"Sorry about that, one moment." Heero heard typing on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, it says here you've been a member since AC 165. Thank you for your business, we value..."

"No. That's not me," Heero replied, cutting her off quickly.

"Sorry Mr. Yuy, just one moment." More typing could be heard over the phone. "Are you sure sir? I have here Heero Yuy account ending in 5698."

"No," he hissed through his teeth. "I don't see what the problem is. I have given you my information. You are pulling up a man who is now dead."

"Sorry, Mr. Yuy," Monica said, not caring, or maybe possibly not listening as well. "May I have your account number associated with your name?"

"I don't like repeating myself," he barked at her as he repeated his account number again.

"Heero Yuy, you've been a loyal customer for 7 years with us since AC 199. Thank you for your business," Monica said in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes. That's me." Heero said. Finally things were starting to go right. "I would like to…" Heero was cut off with a loud buzz and his vibrating phone, someone was calling him. He looked down to see Duo's face.

"Hold on a moment," Heero replied to Monica. He was already frustrated and borderline pissed at the moment. This was the worst time for his braided friend to call him. However, Duo always had quite the knack for interrupting him.

"What?!" Heero shouted.

"Heero! Buddy! Whats up?!" Duo said cheerfully, "I have a question to ask you…" Heero cut him off.

"Is this a life and death situation?" Heero asked cutting to the chase.

"Well… no…" Duo sounded confused. Heero pressed the red button on his call with Duo.

"Back." Heero stated.

"What can I help you with today, Mr. Yuy?" The representative asked.

"I would like to open another bank account."

"For what purpose?" She asked him. Heero rolled his eyes. Why did it matter? He was a paying customer. They didn't have the right to ask questions on his actions.

"None of your business," Heero retorted back to her.

"Mr. Yuy, I need to know so I can connect you to the right banker," she paused a moment and continued, "Or if you would like you can walk into a branch and talk to someone in person. You are more than welcome to do so." Monica replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I need to open another bank account, how is this confusing?" Heero asked questioning her again.

"Mr. Yuy, it's the type of bank account I need to know. Business, personal, savings. That sort of thing, so I can connect you to the right banker." Heero sighed.

"Personal."

"Ok, I'll connect you to a banker. Just one moment."

"Thank you for calling World Wide Bank customer service, this is Jim speaking, how may I assist you today?" Heero rolled his eyes once again.

"I was transferred over to you."

"May I have your account number, name, address and email associated with this account?"

Heero gritted his teeth as he withheld a brash response to the man's repetitive question. Taking a deep breath, he cooly stated, "I've already been over this with the other representative."

"I'm sorry, sir. I have to ask you these questions for security purposes," the man replied.

Heero didn't need to know what security is, he _was_ security. This was just annoying. He gave his information again, this time spelling out his name and telling Jim that he was not the Heero Yuy who was assassinated in AC 175. Jim actually pulled up the correct account on the first try. "About time…" Heero grumbled. Although he felt more confident in Jim than he did in Monica.

A knock came at his office door and immediately opening to reveal his secretary, "I'm sorry Officer Yuy, but you have an important call on line 1." The slender older woman said through the doorway. She didn't take any crap from Heero and kept him in check more than once in the office.

"Mrs. Mintz, not now," he said as he put his hand over the receiver and glared at her. She was use to it.

"You need to take the call on line 1, Officer Yuy." She retorted, pointing to the phone line that was flashing red. He looked down at the phone on his desk and up at her again, she mouthed the words 'pick it up' to him and walked out shutting the door quietly behind her.

Once again rolling his eyes he told, Jim, the rep over the phone,"One moment," he put his cell phone on mute and cleared his throat before answering the phone on his desk.

"Yuy," he said with a clear stern tone of voice.

"Heero," the female voice spoke softly through the receiver.

"I can't talk now, I'll have to call you back." He said quickly hanging up on the woman. He picked up his cell phone and unmuted the call.

"Back," he stated.

"Ok, Mr. Yuy, how may I assist you today?"

Heero sighed, but not letting the man over the phone hear it. "I need to open another account."

"Perfect, and who will the main account holders name be?" Jim asked.

"Heero Yuy."

"Ok, can I please put you on hold for a moment while I input your information?" Jim said as Heero heard typing on the other end.

"Yes," he said stone cold. He was impatient, he just needed another account to be open. While on hold, the God awful elevator music began to play. Heero groaned and ran a hand through his hair while checking the clock once more. It was 15:44. How in the world had he been on the phone this long already?! Another minute passed, silence fell upon the speaker of the phone and then immediately a beep that ended the phone call completely. Seething, Heero looked down at the black screen. He had been disconnected. In a fit of rage, Heero threw his cell phone across the room, shattering the helpless communication device into numerous pieces as it violently struck the wall.

Mrs. Mintz popped her head in after hearing the loud thud. "Is everything ok?"

Heero just sat there looking at the destruction.

She followed his eyes to the broken phone and made a tisking noise with her tongue. Mrs. Mintz moved her eye glasses downward to the crook of her nose as she looked back up at her boss. "I'll send an urgent request to the IT department," she said closing the door behind her.

Defeated, Heero sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his thick dark brown hair. The perfect soldier had lost this battle but he would win the war, tomorrow. He was not looking forward to making another phone call to the bank today.

A new phone was delivered from IT a few minutes later thanks to the ever-reliable, Mrs. Mintz and headed home.

He walked into his house, putting the keys on the side table and hung his Preventers coat on the rack. He could smell the distant aroma of roasted garlic and walked into the kitchen. His eyes glanced at the garlic bread on the cooling rack sitting on the countertop before looking over at the chef, who was standing at the stove top stirring the pot of spaghetti.

Smiling as he came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around his wife's abdomen from behind her and buried his face in her silky honey-blonde hair. He breathed in her scent of lavender-rose. She turned in his arms to face him and kissed him on the lips lightly, her eyes gazing up at his lovingly.

"How was your day?" she smiled.

He didn't respond; he didn't have to as his eyes gave away his emotions. Relena had the unique ability to read him. 

"That bad, huh? I could tell you were having a rough day when I called you earlier and you, hung-up-on-me!" she exclaimed, playfully batting his muscular arm.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get the joint account today. I failed my mission," he said in a low whisper. His face was so close to hers, he kissed her feverishly. However, she pulled away from his lips, upset with his response.

"What?! You promised you were going to open the new account today. What happened?"

"It's a long story," he said in hopes of not having to explain himself. He didn't offer any more details and she didn't inquire further. He was in the clear. With a small smirk, he gazed into his gorgeous wife's ocean blue eyes and leaned down to capture her lips once more, instantly forgetting this afternoon's phone call.

FIN!

A/N: I was on the phone a week ago with the bank, and I couldn't help think in my frustration WWHD? (What would Heero do?) I just laughed and thought this would be funny. I don't know if this has ever been done before, but for some reason I felt inspired to write it. Do you think Heero called the next day or did Relena have to? Haha! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :D

JenJen


End file.
